The one that got away
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: ¿Crees que no sé que es inútil quererte de nuevo conmigo? Son esos errores que te duelen hasta el último latido. Aún así, de mi no te irías. Porque te llevo en la piel, la mitad de mí. La que no pude reemplazar. Que no puedo mirar. Me vuelve a abrigar.


**¡KYAAAAAAA! ¡Otro IchiRika! Algo tarde sin embargo decidí subirlo hoy. Lo terminé hace como 2 días (he estado corta de tiempo). Está inspirado (y algunas cosas de la historia) en la canción "The one that got away" (sí, como el título) de la GRANDIOSISISIMA Katy Perry (Les recomiendo que lo lean mientras la escuchan, y aunque la canción se acabe REPITANLA). Imagínense, AMO a Katy Perry + AMO al IchiRika= AME MI FIC (sin vanidad) me llegó la inspiración TT^TT advierto: como ya vieron el fic es LAAAARGO~ narra Rika. Inazuma Eleven será mío el día que Katy Perry e Il Divo hagan el himno oficial de Inazuma Eleven. Enjoy!**

Sin aguantar otro segundo las rodillas me senté en el mismo precioso asiento reclinable color jade de siempre. Aquel que daba a la chimenea y al balcón que da al gran ventanal de la habitación.

No pensaba en algo en especial, mi cabeza divagaba, saltaba de un recuerdo a otro. Ya ninguno me provocaba emoción alguna. Hace mucho que no me pasaba, quería olvidar.

Sería mentira aceptar que llevo una vida infeliz. Nada de eso. Simplemente está vacía. Tengo todo, pero todo en mi vida tiene, se puede decir, coherencia o lógica. Y no me gusta, cuando estabas tú, nada de lo que vivía tenía sentido, y eso era lo que ambos más disfrutábamos. Ser llamados locos, y encontrarle alguna explicación bizarra a las incógnitas.

En estos días cumpliré cincuenta años, y no te rías. Ya no soy ni me porto como antes, estaría aterrada y haciendo todo un drama por cumplir cincuenta años. Te repito que ya no me preocupa. Y espero que me perdones. Mi intención no era cambiar, no tenerte aquí cambió varios aspectos de mí. Aún así no quiero que olvides mi manera de ser de cuando me conociste.

Seguramente pensarían que es ridículo que alguien de (casi) esa edad se la pase gastando los minutos en vagos recuerdos de hace décadas. Pues así soy, y les guste o no lo seguiré haciendo. El vaso de agua que tengo sobre la mesa junto a mi lado comienza a retumbar dándome a entender que _él_ ha comenzado su práctica de piano. Cómo odio que lo conecte a las bocinas, me hace pensar que quiere que en veinte cuadras a la redondas enteren que es un magnifico pianista. Suspiro con melancolía. Me hizo regresar al tiempo en el que me quejaba de que te fueras a dormir tan tarde por siempre darle "el último toque" a tus pinturas.

Jamás olvidaré la tarde de verano cuando se cruzaron los caminos. Salía exhausta de la preparatoria. Ambos cursaríamos el último año y jamás nos habíamos visto. Te habían transferido el semestre pasado. Cargaba montones de libros y las vacaciones de verano comenzaban. No me alegre tanto ya que tendría que hacer varios trabajos extra para recuperarme en Ingles, la única materia que me odiaba. Tratando de no caer me encaminé hasta el estacionamiento esperando a mi madre. Ya no había nadie cerca. Y llamándola telepáticamente me envió un mensaje. Con pesares saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo de mi suéter y lo leí.

"_Rika, acompañé a tu tía al hospital. Se volvió a fracturar el pie. Tendrás que irte sola, no me da tiempo de ir por ti. Un beso. Mamá"_

¡Increíble! Verdaderamente. Fue lo que pensé. No podía abordar un autobús sin el riesgo de tropezarme. Tendría que irme caminando las diez extensas cuadras hasta mi casa. Y no me quería imaginar el dolor de hombros que tendía al otro día. Comencé frustrada a caminar hasta que unos ocho pasos después el sonido de un vehículo frenando hizo que me detuviera. Creí que sería un auto a punto de atropellarme y esperando el inminente impacto cerré con fuerza mis ojos. Me asombré; el choque nunca llegó.

-¿Estás bien?- Escuché. Y ahí te vi. Me dio gracia tu peinado, algo largo, era raro y a la vez lindo y más con el hecho de estar a la merced del viento. Tu piel algo bronceada. Tus ojos tan profundos que podía ver mi reflejo en ellos. Lejos de darme miedo pensaba que eran hermosos. Y una radiante sonrisa adornando tu rostro aunque también mostrando tu preocupación.- No quise asustarte. Venía algo distraído. Por fortuna alcancé a frenar.- Te disculpaste nervioso. No quería moverme, y tampoco era como si pudiera.

-No te preocupes. No pasó nada.- Te relajaste y más tranquilo me estrechaste la mano.

- Mi nombre es Kazuya Ichinose.- Gustosa acepté imitándote y sonriéndote.

-Mucho gusto. Yo soy Urabe Rika pero puedes llamarme Rika.

-¿Sabes? tu nombre es extraño.- Dijiste, y con escasos cinco minutos de conocerme me pusiste nerviosa.- Y es precioso.- Agradecí el cumplido tratando de fingir normal.- ¿Y a dónde vas con tantos libros?- Volviste a preguntar.

-A mi casa. A mi madre se le cruzó algo y no podrá venir por mí.

-Lo siento por ti.- Y vi que eras sincero.- Aunque más bien la pregunta que me interesa es por qué llevas tantos libros.

-Es que soy algo…pésima en inglés.- Sí, lo admití. Sentí que contigo no podía tener secretos a pesar de apenas conocerte.- Y tengo que hacer algunos trabajos de recuperación para subir la calificación. Un 7 no es bonito.- Te ofreciste a llevarme como fuera en tu bicicleta, por desgracia con tanto libro en mano no podría sostenerme. Sin decir otra cosa y mostrando tu amplia sonrisa tomaste la mitad o más de los que traía en mano.

-Puedo conducir con una mano.-No me dejaste objetar y caminamos juntos a mi casa. Me platicabas de tu traslado a Japón por cuestiones del trabajo de tu padre, de qué te parecía la escuela y hasta de un accidente que habías tenido de pequeño. No recuerdo en qué momento salió a tema que por el hecho de vivir en Estados Unidos eras excelente en inglés y de la nada ofreciste ser mi tutor. Sin esperar nada a cambio. No quería ser una molestia, sin embargo insististe en que querías hacerlo, porque…

-Velo de éste lado: si repruebas la materia, todas las vacaciones tendrías que ir a asesorías y así no podría venir a visitarte a menudo.-Tenías razón y no tardé en darme cuenta ¿verme A MI a menudo? Guardé ese suspiro que se quería escapar de mi boca para cuando te fueras. Seguimos conversando. Eras muy agradable, se me hacía un poco extraño tu forma de hablar. Relajada, tranquila, tierna y a la vez ambiciosa por lo que anhelabas en la vida…

Nos veíamos muy seguido, casi diario en vacaciones independientemente que pasabas horas en mi casa ayudándome a estudiar. Después me premiabas por mi "excelente desempeño" a tomar un helado o a despejarnos en algún parque.

Al regresar al colegio sabíamos que éramos vistos como chicos extraños o novios. Jamás nos habían visto juntos y al regreso de clases parecíamos conocernos de toda la vida. Prefirieron ignorarlo.

La Preparatoria estaba a una semana de concluir. Lo único que quedaba: El baile de Graduación.

-¿Qué si yo que…?- Aun atónita y, lo acepto, sin cansarme de escucharlo.

-¿Qué si me harías el honor de ser mi acompañante en el baile de graduación?- Debo admitir que de cierta manera no me sorprendía. No sólo las parejas van, sino los mejores amigos como tú y yo, entonces algo así me esperaba. Sin embargo no me la creía al verte ahí, hincado frente a mi puerta con un ramo enorme de rosas blancas, mis favoritas y un cartel enorme de colores el cuál llevaba escrito "Di que sí" hasta te habías puesto un traje para pedírmelo. Todo eso para preguntarme si quería ir al baile contigo…o eras un chico demasiado detallista…o podría darme una oportunidad contigo.

-Claro.- No pude pronunciar más. Las palabras estaban atoradas en la garganta.- _Me encantaría._

Llegó ese día. Estaba en un dilema y no por el popular hecho de que _"las mujeres nunca saben qué ponerse" _deseaba verme linda para ti, para que nadie más acaparara tu atención. No sabía si verme o muy arreglada o muy simple. No muy arreglada para que no pensaras que lucía "superficial" o no muy simple para que no pensaras que era una "fodonga" o que ese día era uno más que quería que terminara. Lo que pensaras tú me importaba desde que te conocí.

Cuando llegaste y durante el trayecto al salón y en todo el evento no dejabas de repetirme…

-Eres la más preciosa de las estrellas.- Acerté al llevar un vestido azul. Ambos adorábamos ese color. Después de cientos de fotos con nuestros compañeros y no podía faltar el llanto quedaban pocas personas en el salón. Ya casi era hora de desalojar el lugar.

-Ven conmigo.-Y sin importarme adonde te seguí. Subimos a tu choche, un "Mustang" que tu padre te había regalado por tu graduación. Trataba de reconocer las calles y la carretera por la que pasamos, sin embargo el camino no me era familiar y hasta lo vi peligroso. Tan distraída estaba que no me fijé cuándo llegamos al que era llamado "El Mirador de Inazuma" un acantilado famoso por la exuberante vista de la cuidad, del cielo y de sus bosques alrededor. Y también era famoso porque, según decían, las parejas iban ahí a declarar su amor o a pasar "tiempo de calidad". Y en casos raros se creía que si se acababa el amor, alguno de los dos iban a romper la promesa del "Siempre juntos".

Sin dejarte hablar salí maravillada del carro mirando al cielo. Hacía algo de frío y por ende el cielo estaba más despejado, las estrellas lejos de verse más claras brillaban en todo su esplendor, la Luna podría jurar que podía tocarla con la yema de los dedos y advirtiendo que una tormenta se avecinaba un rayo pasó casi pegado a nosotros. En vez de asustarme me emocioné más.

-Si todos nosotros vamos a empezar un camino diferente, mejor que lo iniciemos con un camino de estrellas.-Dijiste. Sentí cómo entrelazaste delicadamente tu mano con la mía y te ponías a la par conmigo. Ese tipo de roces, tan tuyos me ponían nerviosa y nunca dejaron de hacerlo, mas a la vez hacia que en cada ocasión mi corazón te gritara que te quedaras más a mi lado.

-Tienes razón.- Siempre la tenías. Nos quedamos una hora así, rompiendo el silencio de vez en cuando diciendo lo hermoso que era todo eso, aunque no sabía si se trataba exclusivamente del panorama o el hecho de que lo vieras conmigo. Regresamos al auto y como caballero ofreciste llevarme de regreso a mi casa. Siendo sincera ya estaba algo cansada.

-¿Y te gustó "la sorpresa"?- Asentí frenéticamente y te atrapé en mis ojos. Pero me debilité al ver que ese reflejo se acercaba más y más y cuando me di cuenta estabas a punto de rozar mis labios con los tuyos, no me opuse. Ambos cerramos los ojos hasta que pensaba que una piedra había golpeado la ventana ¿solita?

-Disculpen.- Carraspeó una voz. Al fijarme se trataba de un oficial de policía del lado de tu ventana. Te moví el antebrazo para que te alejaras y ambos sonreímos nerviosos.- Lamento interrumpir su velada pero ya son casi las doce de la noche y a estas horas está prohibido estar aquí.- Ambos aceptamos y después de excusarnos nos fuimos de ahí. Ninguno cruzó palabra durante el camino, y en esos momentos lo que más quería era llegar a mi casa. Salir corriendo del "Mustang". ¿¡Cómo era posible que estuviéramos a punto de darnos un beso! No obstante sería la más grande de las mentirosas si negara que no estaba muriendo por probar sus labios. Me estabas haciendo perder la cordura.

-Gracias por traerme.- Me despedí amablemente y lo más calmada que pude parecer. Tampoco quería ser grosera después de todo lo que habías hecho por mí.

-Adiós.- Te escuché susurrar. Entré a mi casa. Ya nadie me estaba esperando así que directamente me dirigí a mi cuarto. Y así vestida de gala me tiré en la cama. Escuché cómo unos minutos después de despedirme de ti tu coche arrancó. Cuando te fuiste suspiré aliviada, soñada y a la vez preocupada. ¿Cómo reaccionaría la próxima vez que nos viéramos? ¿Qué te diría? ¿Te preguntaría acerca de lo "sucedido" o lo dejaría pasar? Al parecer me diste más tiempo para pensarlo porque no te apareciste por mi casa en varios días.

No fue hasta el día que cumplí dieciocho años. Mis padres me regalaron un pastel mediano. No era mucho de festejos y el resto de la tarde tuvieron que irse a trabajar. Con un pedazo de pastel a medio comer sobre mi buró me quedé recostada con mi reproductor de música. Y una que otra vez revisaba mi celular. Nada. Ni un mensaje. Me di por vencida.

-No va a venir.- Resignada me acomodé más entre una sábana que apenas si cubría la mitad de mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos un largo rato. Hasta que sentí como si no estuviera sola en mi habitación. Como si estuviera siendo vigilada. De golpe abrí los ojos y te vi arrodillado junto a mi cama. Asustada pegué un grito provocando que te alejaras un poco de mi.

-Lo siento.- Me disculpé por si te había reventado uno de los oídos.- Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y cómo entraste?- Pregunté aún asustada.

-Por la puerta. Recuerda que hace unos meses me diste una copia por si olvidabas la tuya. Y ¿Acaso me vas a prohibir felicitar a la cumpleañera más especial del planeta?- La forma en la que hablabas era tan tierna que a veces me preguntaba si estabas jugando conmigo. No podía hacer nada para quedar encantada cada vez que estabas ahí. Me enderecé bajando los pies al piso y te impulsaste para rodearme con tus brazos. Estaba feliz porque estuvieras ahí y no lo oculté.

Salimos a recorrer la cuidad. Ya nos sabíamos las calles de memoria pero aceptémoslo, era una excusa de ambos para recorrer los segundos sin molestias ni interrupciones. Y hablando de interrupciones…no, mejor me olvido.

-Oye…- Llamaste mi atención.- Acerca de lo que pasó el día de la graduación…- Oh no. OH NO. Todo lo que había practicado si llegabas a hablar de eso ¡se borró de golpe!- Primero, lamento haberme desaparecido así. Tuve unos asuntos familiares.- El típico pretexto de "los asuntos familiares". Con un además te hice saber que no había problema.- Y por lo de _ese_ día…creo que fue un impulso.- ¿Un impulso? Me alegra saberlo…ahora que lo pienso… ¡claro que no!

-No hay problema. Son cosas que pasan.- Eso de mentirse uno mismo no se sentía tan bien como dicen.

-Aún así…- Tu voz se oía algo entrecortada ¿es que te había lastimado?- Las ganas de ese "impulso"…aún las tengo vivas.- Me percaté que estabas observándome así que hice un intento casi inhumano por no abrir mis ojos como platos y para sonrojarme lo menos posible. Por dentro todo me daba vueltas y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y por una razón se me vino a la mente el día que te conocí.

-Pues…no sé por qué…- Te "defendí" de una manera.

-Yo sí.- Te escuché serio y eso me tenso. Decidí enfrentarte en vez de hacerme la desentendida. No me diste tiempo. Me tomaste de la cintura y me acercaste a ti. Aún algo rígido. Eso me decía que no querías que pensara que eras un degenerado o un irrespetuoso. Cada segundo me preguntabas de nuevo con tus ojos si podrías…y mandé al diablo los riesgos. Sin querer parecer salvaje te tomé por la nuca y te atraje hacia mí. No había oficiales de policías ni alguien que nos interrumpiera. Me atrajiste más hacia ti. Así fue nuestro primer beso. Tenía miedo de que por la cercanía pudieras escuchar lo desbocado que me latía el corazón. El tuyo estaría de igual manera así que los latidos se confundirían. Al separarnos esperé tu reacción…te echaste a reír como loco. Te sonreí y me abrazaste de nuevo. Nos llamó la atención un anunció con luces de neón. Algo viejo y descuidado. Un local de tatuajes. Entre una que otra mirada cómplice y tomados de la mano entramos a ese local.

Jamás en mi vida me cruzó por la cabeza la idea de hacerme uno pero te tenía junto a mí, apunto de hacer la misma sandez. Fuiste primero y después fui yo. Creí que sería más doloroso. Al terminar ambos teníamos marcados en la espalda un dragón que encerraba la palabra _"KIRU"_ ¿por qué? Porque te fascinaba cómo se oían nuestras iniciales juntas. _KIRU_ o _RUKI_ era lo mismo, siempre repitiéndome que era…

-Tu palabra favorita…

-No me niegues que se oye linda.- Pues no, no podía. Nos fuimos y hasta se me olvidó cómo se lo escondería a mis padres. Fuimos a tu casa, tus padres no estaban debido a un viaje de negocios o yo qué sé.

-Entonces… ¿te irás?...- No sé cómo terminamos en tu cama, abrazados, y no, no hicimos nada…todavía…

-Aún no lo sé.- Me contaste que tu padre quería mandarte de nuevo a Estados Unidos a estudiar la carrera de contabilidad, para que "siguieras exitoso el legado de la familia Ichinose".- Intento convencer a mi padre de quedarme pero ves cómo es.- Era alguien elegante, con poder, estricto, ambicioso aunque no como tú. Quería lo mejor para ti, decía, aún así no entendía lo que querías ser en la vida.- Y menos ahora…no quiero dejarte.

-No lo hagas.- Interrumpí.- No sin antes…- Tan bien me entendías. Hiciste que te mirara y aprisionaste mi cuello entre tus labios. Intentaba no estremecerme, no quería parecer una necesitada o una loca. Contigo eso era imposible.

Cuando me di cuenta estábamos apenas si cubiertos por las sábanas y la ropa regada en el piso.

-No quiero lastimarte.- Me susurraste delicadamente.

-Jamás lo harías...- La vergüenza se desvaneció. Ahora lo que más quería era sentirte mío. Ya no sabía de qué otra forma demostrarte que te amaba con locura. Resistí el miedo. Sólo tú me hacías sentir segura. A salvo. Poco a poco te fundías más en mi cuerpo. Tus besos se quedaron marcados bajo mi piel como vivo fuego. Imposibles de borrar. Tus caricias gritaban que las sellaras de nuevo. Y al final de todo sólo para ser uno inundados de gemidos y el cansancio. Caímos exhaustos. Me recargué sobre tu pecho y acariciabas mi cabello.

-Y a todo esto ¿quieres ser mi novia?- Ahí ibas con tus preguntas innecesarias. Y hasta me dio risa ¿es que no te quedó claro?

-¿Hablas enserio…?- Comprendiste que fue una pregunta algo idiota. Me besaste por última vez esa noche. Me sentiría aliviada cuando al otro día al despertar lo primero que viera fuera tu rostro. Así estaría completamente segura que…la verdad no estaba todavía segura de algo. De que te amaba, sí. De que sentías lo mismo, también. De que nuestras historia llevaría un encabezado: "Para siempre"…definitivamente sí….

Pasaron los días, las semanas aunque no todo fue tan fácil como se creía. Tu familia y sobretodo tu padre pues explicándolo de una manera sutil…me ODIABA. Al fin te habías animado a enfrentarlo.

-¡Ya te dije que no estudiaré contabilidad!- Tratabas de mantener la calma, sin embargo con su actitud tan arrogante no era fácil.- ¡Lo mío es la pintura! Las artes…

-¡SON UNA BASURA!- Reclamaba de nuevo haciéndote enervar.- Eso sólo te va a dejar en la calle ¡entiéndelo! Kazuya…- Se acercó a ti. A pesar de eso, ya habías creado un a especie de muro contra él.- Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti. Eres mi único hijo.- Sonaba convincente.

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco. Quiero que entiendas que lo mejor para mí es lo que más amo hacer y eso es la pintura…

-¡Y LA FAMILIA QUÉ! ¡Eres un egoísta!- Te conocía perfectamente. No le permitirías más desplantes.

-¡Basta! Es imposible hablar contigo.- Lo dejaste solo en esa enorme sala con su puro de mentol, sus billetes y su rabia.

-Esto es obra de tu noviecita…- Volviste. Supe que ahí ibas de nuevo.

-Con Rika no te metas. Esto no tiene que ver con ella.- Me defendías como siempre. Sin embargo tras sus palabras no podía evitar sentirme algo culpable ¿y si tenía razón? Esa pregunta rondaba mi cabeza repetidas veces ¿y si la contabilidad era lo mejor para tí? ¿Y si estaba siendo egoísta y tenía que darte ir? Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro haciéndome olvidar por un momento lo que pensaba aún sin quitarme ese sentimiento de culpa.

-¿Lo trajiste?- Y abriste tu chaqueta para mostrar una botella de licor, de la selección especial de tus padres. Entre tanto trabajo no se darían cuenta que les faltaba.

-Y es uno nuevo. Perdón por la tardanza.

-Descuida.- No tenías por qué disculparte. Desde ahí se oía todo. Todo estaba a tu favor. Como cada tarde y al caer los soles te esperaba en el tejado de tu casa. No era de lo más "bienvenida" para tu familia y lo entendía.

-Oíste todo ¿cierto?- No hacia falta decirte que sí. Tú mismo lo sabías. Lo que era diferente es que otras veces no me importaba lo que decía tu padre. Me hacías creer que yo no tenía la culpa de nada. Ésta vez al fin lo reflexioné ¿Podría tener algo de razón? Y lo notaste.- Ya te dije que tú no tienes nada que ver en mis decisiones. Y lo sabes.

-Sí. Dudo que sea lo mejor.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Si tenía que dejarte ir claro que me dolería, sin embargo el sufrimiento sería más grande si sólo por un "romance de verano" como tu padre pensaba te quedaras y dejaras pasar grandes oportunidades. Eso no me lo perdonaría.

-Que si es por mi no tienes que quedarte. Lo que más quisiera es verte feliz. Al otro lado del mundo si es necesario. Y por favor no pienses que no te amo lo demasiado para impedir que te vayas. Justamente por eso lo hago.- Me miraste con dulzura mientras pasabas uno de tus brazos por mi cuello y espalda apegándome más a ti.

-Ya deja de atormentarte por eso.-Inhalaste sonoramente y yo podía sentir tu corazón.- Ya hablamos de esto. Ambos iremos a La Universidad Artística de Inazuma. Seremos los pintores más exitosos.- La pintura era una de las cosas que más amábamos hacer. Una de las cosas que más adoraba de ti era tu seguridad. Esa de esos instantes.- Comparemos una casa en…- Esperaste a que contestara como siempre. Ya tantas veces habíamos hablado de esto. De un futuro juntos.

-Inglaterra.

-Exacto. Y para nuestro viaje de bodas te llevaré a…

-Francia. Al museo del _Louvre_.

-¿Después…?

-A Hawaii.

-Para al regresar colocar nuestra galería en…

-Roma…

-Y callarle la boca a…

-Tu familia.

-Y si ya lo sabes ¿por qué lo sigues dudando?- ¿No es cierto que pasas año planeándolas cosas más increíbles para tu vida? Claro. Y el error que más le encantaba tentar a la vida era predecir todo, callándose divertida el secreto de que algún día todo se viene abajo.

Porque nunca planeé que un día te perdería.

-Seré tuya por siempre.-Aseguraba. Y te asegurabas de no hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Ahora que estoy a la merced de los años, sin esperar algo más. Aceptando lo que pase y sin remedio, aun destrozada, con la cabeza baja aceptar también lo que no pasó. Lo que ya se fue. Lo que no fue. Y lo que no volverá.

Me levanto de aquel sillón de piel y me coloco frente al espejo. Veo a alguien, una señora, mujer. Y a mi lado, a una niña muy parecida a mí. Una jovencita que me recuerda lo lindo de los sueños. Y lo horrible de su arrebato. Lo crueles que pueden llegar a ser

-En otra vida…yo sería tu chica.- Me decía aquella chiquilla. Hace mucho lo sabía. Me dejaste. Algo distinto es que me negara a aceptarlo. Me costó incluso terapias. Y varias veces le pedí perdón a mi madre por preocuparla. Por verme en tan mal estado con tan sólo veinticinco años. Una edad que daría todo por evitar que te fueras. Pero ahora ya era grande. Sin nada que hacer. Mas que quedarme en silencio y así, como la jovencita triste, dolida que está a mi lado reavivar lo que aún recordaba.

Era una promesa.

-Nosotros contra el mundo.- Me decías. Si ya habíamos enfrentado hasta tu familias ¿de verdad existía algo que nos alejara? Y me burlaba de las vueltas que te dan de un día al otro. No debí tentarlas.

-Ya lo creo.- Te levantaste de la cama y yo te imité. Ahí estábamos de nuevo. Desnudos como casi todos los días. Otra noche que amanecía entre tus brazos. Sólo tuya. Donde juntos llegábamos a un cielo sin nubes. A un paraíso sin gente. A nuestras noches.

-Voy yo primero.- Hablaste de nuevo. Estabas aún sentado en la cama dándome la espalda a punto de darte una ducha. Volteé y de nuevo me alegré internamente al ver aquel dragón en tu cuerpo. Y sabía que a veces hacías lo mismo. Veías el mío. Ambos reflejos. Iguales. Así como nosotros.

Y quién diría que la herida del "nosotros" que se borró aún seguía ardiendo.

En ese entonces después de un baño bajábamos a desayunar. No perdíamos tanto tiempo en eso. Inmediatamente corríamos a uno de los cuartos vacíos de la casa. Eran 3 y esos los utilizábamos exclusivamente para nuestras obras de arte. Pinturas, murales y hasta piezas de barro y porcelana de colección.

-Insisto en que debiste descansar más.- Me preocupaba por ti. Demasiado en algunas ocasiones.- Eran caso las dos de la mañana cuanto te metiste a la cama.

-Y con lo que hicimos ayer…- Siempre lo utilizabas para burlarte porque sabías que aún me sonrojaba cuando hablabas de _"ese"_ tema.- Tranquila. Te dije que estoy acostumbrado.- Me abrazaste por la cintura, me plantaste un beso en la mejilla y me llevaste a "tu" lado de la habitación.-Además tenía que acabar algo…- Y te quedaste ahí sin decir nada más…- ¿Y qué esperas? ¡ABRELO!

-Pues si no me dices.- Reclamé con un mohín en mi cara. Te reíste de nuevo y quité la manta que tapaba lo que parecía ser un cuadro. Y lo era. No uno cualquiera. Cubrí mi boca con ambas manos para después lanzarme a tu cuello.- ¡Está precioso!- Habías pintado un retrato de mi, detrás de mi el mismo dragón que ambos teníamos y en cielo estrellado y nublado. No era de mi agrado esas pinturas de tanto color. Tu firma al pie de ésta junto a una frase…

-Nunca uno sin el otro.- Oí de tu boca la misma que me tiré a comerte a besos como si no tuviera otra oportunidad Definitivamente me llevaría mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, teniéndote a ti valía la pena y más…

-Hicimos un pacto…-

A veces cuando te extraño porque, no creas que no lo haga a pesar de los años, pongo esos discos. Los que ahora son sólo clásicos. Canciones viejas. Los que oíamos por horas al pintar y cuando de repente me tomabas y comenzábamos a bailar hasta después de horas. Pues éramos jóvenes, el mañana no era algo que nos preocupara, ¿hippies? No. Sólo amantes. Y te extraño más. Sólo contigo compartía esos momentos.

Al pasar los años la vida se nos complicó más y más rápidamente. Las discusiones eran más frecuentes.

Al principio cuando discutíamos, salías de la habitación. De una forma era consiente que me estabas provocando. Al verme darte la espalda imaginarías si estaba haciendo caras o muecas o si estaba punto de llorar. Quizá para ti era divertido, para mi no tanto. Y al final de todo no era de importancia. Siempre llegábamos a un acuerdo. A pedirnos perdón no entendiendo muy bien el motivo de nuestro enojo.

Después había días que te ibas y no regresabas hasta el otro día. Me sentía pésima por hacerte esto, no obstante de todo no era yo y no iba a permitir que me rebajaras a pedir perdón por algo que fue error o estupidez de los dos.

-¿¡CREES QUE NO HE VISTO COMO TE MIRAN LOS IDIOTAS DE LA GALERÍA! ¡Y MÁS ESE EDGAR VALTINAS, VALTINIAS O COMO SE LLAME!- Era difícil de creer y sobretodo hiriente que aún desconfiabas de mí. Tus arranques de celos iban demasiado lejos. Trataba de entender que era porque según tú yo era lo más importante. Sin embargo hasta los perros del vecindario te ponían celoso. ¿¡Y quién demonios era ese Edgar! A veces creía que buscabas cualquier motivo para discutir conmigo, que tal vez le habías tomado el gusto a hacerme llorar. Y que probablemente ya te habías cansado de mí y esa era tu forma de alejarnos.

Esa vez de mala gana tomaste tu cartera y te fuiste. No volví a saber de ti hasta tres días después y no justamente por ti.

-¿A que no adivinas a quién vi el otro día?- Reconocía perfectamente esa voz, perteneciente a la persona más maliciada vestida de niña rica y cabello violeta.

-No, y no creo que me interese, Fuyuka.- Lo que viniera de ella no podía ser bueno o interesante. Eso fue lo que más me llamó la atención.

-Vi a Kazuya…y estaba muy solito ¿qué pasa?- Decía hipócritamente. Eso no era todo. Fuyuka te había confesado su amor dos semanas después de enterarse de nuestro noviazgo. E intentó por varios métodos separarnos. Jamás lo logró. Por otro lado…pudiera ser que lo que venía a decirme no fuera del todo mentira.

-Nada que te interese.-Respondí cortante. Para que de una vez fuera al grano.

-Yo creo que sí.- Canturreaba.- Apuesto a que tuvieron un pleito.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Ya era tarde. Ella misma se dio cuenta que estaba interesada…

Después de eso regresaste a la casa ese mismo día por la noche. No te esperaba.

-Alguien dijo que hiciste que te quitaran el tatuaje.- Sí, había sido Fuyuka. No querías mirarme a la cara. No que no pudieras. Estabas afirmando lo dicho y lo hecho. Yo, sostenía una taza de café, o por lo menos fingía ingerirlo. De un modo sentía que tu respuesta era cierta. Eras tan capaz. Y no quería que vieras cuando mi boca, esa que en años te había regalado mis palabras más bonitas se curveara mostrando mi tristeza.

-Y no fue fácil…- Así de la nada me lo echaste en cara. De una manera tan cínico. De la que más hiere. Dejé todo como estaba, me levanté y me fui a "nuestra" recamara mientras tú yacías dormido, o eso parecía, en el sillón.

Ya en la habitación me dejé caer recargada en la pared cayendo lentamente hasta el piso, con mis piernas encogidas, mi cabeza apoyada en ellas tratando de enmudecer mis sollozos. ¿Es que algo había hecho mal? ¿Esperabas algo más de mí? ¿Te habías aburrido? Sea como sea había que enfrentar las consecuencias.

-Ya no era tu musa…- _Tu inspiración_. Ya no le encontrabas gracia…

A otro día amanecí con los ojos rojos, algo hinchados. No sé qué me esperaría, vivíamos en la misma casa, obviamente en algún momento del día tendría que verte de nuevo. Bajé las escaleras sin hacer ruido, preocupándome porque aún estuvieras dormido. Nunca dejé de ver primero por ti. Te vi pintando otro cuadro. Se notaba que lo habías empezado hace apenas un par de horas. Entré y me quedé ahí mirando a todos lados. Te diste cuenta de mi presencia. Dejaste de mezclar los colores un momento y de nuevo lo reanudaste. ¿¡No dirías nada! ¿¡No me darías siquiera una explicación e tu comportamiento tan infantil! ¿¡Dejarías quela culpa me carcomiera sólo a mí DE NUEVO! Y la más importante fuera de todos los reclamos… ¿me seguías amando? Llevabas una camiseta sin mangas, rota por supuesto. Miré tu espalda: estaba vacía. Eso incrementó mi pesar y mi coraje. Sin estar segura de si lo hacía por despecho, por tener tu atención, por tristeza o para demostrarte que no era a alguien a quién ignorar de un movimiento con ambas manos tomé tu cuadro y lo tiré al piso. No creí tenerla fuerza como para quebrarlo y no me importó. Como a ti no te importaba echar todo por la borda por tu juego.

-¡QUÉ CARAJO TE PASA!- Me gritaste. Al menos se puede decir que me dirigías la palabra. - ¡TE VOLVISTE LOCA!

-¡Pues si de locos vamos a hablar…!- Espeté con rabia. Dudaba mucho que tuviera arreglo. Y toda esa situación estaba enfermándome, me tomó desprevenida. Tampoco podía dejarme de ti. Y tampoco podía dejarte. Me miraste de manera despreciable, como si hubiera asesinado a alguien ¿Dónde había quedado el tierno adolescente de la preparatoria? No exactamente con odio. A ti también de lastimaba todo esto. Simplemente me mirabas como si quisieras jamás haberme conocido. Enfurecido te fuiste de ahí. Yo me quedé parada sin moverme. El sonido del portazo de la entrada principal me sobresaltó. Me tiré a llorar. Primero porque ya nada tenía arreglo. Eras otro. Y con ese nuevo no podía tratar. Y segundo porque a pesar de todo te seguía amando y tenía un mal presentimiento. Bueno: Me advirtió el cambio en mi vida ese día. Malo: No pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

Ya caída la noche a duras penas pude levantarme de la cama. Alguien llamaba a la puerta. Bajé con desgane y me sorprendí de quién llamaba. Ni en el más extraño caso creía _verlos_ ahí.

-¡Rika!- Era tu madre la que se lanzó a abrazarme. Llorando a mares, temblando, con gran dolor en su voz y en sus sollozos. Detrás de ella tu padre, con una mirada tan fría. Tan vacía. Como si se hubieran llevado parte de su alma. De sus sentidos. De su corazón. Ese mal presentimiento vivió en mí todo el día. No me dejó dormir. No me dejó gritar. No me dejó ir a buscarte. Y al ver a tus padres en ese estado me descolocó. El mundo me dio un vuelco. Y así fue…-¡Kazuya…!

-Él murió, Rika.- Susurró tu padre mirando un punto fijo perdido en la noche. Y al igual que tu madre después de analizar bien la tragedia lloré con ella. Y con tu padre también. Es increíble que tuviera que pasar la mayor tragedia en nuestras vidas para así encontrarnos.

Según narró un testigo manejabas a una velocidad bastante alta, en el camino no te fijaste que sin querer habías pasado al carril del sentido contrario y para evitar lastimar al conductor que se impactaría contigo giraste el volante

Cómo terminamos así…saliéndote del camino hacia el acantilado. Te perdimos entre las llamas del coche al recibir el impacto e incendiarse. Y para terminar de asegurar que la vida como en un juego te arrebató de mis manos fue saber le lugar del accidente: El Mirador de Inazuma. Porque el "Para siempre" es tentar a la vida. No quieres meterte con ella. Y esas dos palabras significan tanto para un amor como el nuestro que te vuelves la presa favorita del destino. Al final siempre gana. ¿Por qué tuvimos que entrar a su mesa de retos? ¿Por qué enamoré de ti? Aún estarías aquí.

¿Qué cómo reconocieron el cuerpo? ¿Qué cómo supieron que lamentablemente se trataba de ti? Terminé de quebrarme. Por dentro, maldita sea el no poder arrancarme el corazón y aventártelo. Darte mi lugar. Desear al otro día estar muerta y tú en mi lugar.

-Pues…-Narraba tu madre.- El cadáver…al parecer…tenía un tatuaje en la espalda.- ¿No me habías dicho que te lo habías borrado? ¿Por qué me haces esto?

-El cuerpo…- Continuó tu padre con el pesar más amargo de su vida.-…Tenía marcas de haberse quitado un tatuaje, pero aún conservada uno pequeño con…la palabra KIRU.

Como me dijiste una vez…

_-"Aunque un día no tengas señal de que quiera decirte que te amo, aun muerto jamás te borraría de mi piel, porque eres todo de mí…"_

Ese fue el día en que Kazuya Ichinose murió.

El día en que mis latidos se callaron.

El día en que el cielo se cerró

El día en que una sonrisa escondida lloró.

El día nació la promesa que mis pies no te seguirían…sólo mis llantos por las noches.

El día en que no pude decirte cuánto te amaba, y ya no podré…

Puesto que ni con toda esta fortuna puedo comprar una máquina del tiempo. Conocerte fue lo único que tenía, ni lo más maravilloso ni lo más especial, era todo. ¿Quién nos mandó a ser tan orgullosos? Si de eso se trataba el "Para siempre": lidiar con lo estúpido, con lo insignificante. Porque íbamos a ser "Nosotros contra el mundo"

No puedo reemplazarte ni por un millón de anillos, de esos finos, elegantes que cada semana me regala mi esposo. Tranquilo, él sabe bien que nunca podré quererlo la mitad de lo que te amé a ti, lo entiende y me agradece. Y ni hubiera querido reemplazarte. No me darán otra oportunidad.

Debería haberte dicho lo que significabas para mí. Hablar en pasado no es algo habitual. Lo uso cuando me quiero dar cuenta de la vida tan vacía, tan vana que tengo. No la elegí. Sé que no la puedo cambiar. Y no te culpo por ahora tenerla. Igual que a los diecisiete años no puedo verte como la culpa de algo en mi vida.  
>Porque ahora sufro las consecuencias. Amo lo que no tengo. Aunque te quiero de vuelta, quédate con las noches que lloré. Con las terapias de los siguientes cinco años de tu partida. Con las noches que despertaba llamándote. Con al que inconscientemente trataba de encontrarte con mis manos junto a mi cama ¿Ahora ves que nuestro "amor de jóvenes" sí valía la pena.<p>

Todos me conocían como la "vida pasada". Esa que quiere encontrarse en el rincón más ínfimo de la ceniza de algo muerto.

Todos en el vecindario me conocen como la "Señora Nostalgia", por tantas veces verme en los rincones de mi amado jardín contaminando mis flores de uno que otro suspiro más que empolvado de varios ayeres. Sinceramente siempre me ha gustado ser llamada "Lady Ichinose" claro, a espaldas de mi esposo.

Si me preguntaran si fuiste el hombre de mi vida, tendría que contestarles que lo dudo, que de lo único que estoy segura es que los otros que pasaron por mi ida tampoco lo son. Que eres el más cercano a tener esa posición…

Y heme aquí, de nuevo pasando horas, que para mí no son desperdiciadas, pensando en cómo sería mi vida contigo ,lo más difícil ya lo experimenté. Estar sin ti. Parada sobre el mirador de Inazuma, pensando que fuimos la pareja que más sufrió en ese lugar, y a la vez la única que descubrió que el "Para siempre" es frágil, y eso lo viven los verdaderos amantes.

-Yo te amo, Kazuya Ichinose. Nunca dejé de hacerlo.- Expreso mirando el atardecer, ¿sabias que me recuerda mucho a tu color de piel? Y no hablemos de la noche, tus ojos eran los que la mataban de envida. En otra vida  
>haría que te quedaras. Aún duele tener que decirlo, Te veo parado junto a mí. Serio, tranquilo, y aunque sea para ésta soñadora ebozando la sonrisa que un me diste antes de marcarte. Vuelves a desvanecerte, jamás lo harías de mí. Te extraño, y a veces ya no quisiera sentirlo más, para no tener que decir que fuiste aquel que se marchó <p>

Mando un beso al viento y regreso a casa a terminar el crepúsculo de un día más sin ti. Le encargué al viento de llevártelo a ti…

A mi otra mitad…

A mi medio corazón…

Al retrato que tiene protegido por dentro mis lágrimas…

A aquel que se fue… 

**TTT-TTT ¡ME QUIERO VOLVER CHANGA! ¡QUÉ HICE, DIOS! DIGO ¡YOOOOO SU FAN NÚMERO UNO ME ATREVI A…BUAAAAAA~!... ¡Aun así me encantó cómo quedó *w*! sí, maldita loca, bipolar que soy, como sea. No sé por qué los que escribo en 1era persona me quedan mejor O.o si se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo tooOoodo ¡se los agradezco de verdad! **

**En otros asuntos, me partí la cabeza pensando si lo hacía lemmon o no, se puede decir que quedó MUY claro qué hicieron ¡juro que ya pronto estaré lista para hacer uno º/º!**

**Les voy a ser sincera; ésta vez NO quería poner a Fuyuka como la mala, para qué, sin embargo si ya había mencionado a Edgar ¿por qué no mencionarla a ella? Además no salió de taaaan mala persona.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, sí, triste, aunque no por eso deben ser malos. Y ahí le dan en el botoncito de REVIEW para cualquier cosa. Los quierouu~ Peace!**


End file.
